Hira A Gaara love story
by Deidarasbabygurl
Summary: This is a lemon that was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I was asked to make it into a story so here it is. It's originally from Quizilla so enjoy. :
1. My concieted little jerk

Name: Hira  
>Age: 18(he's 19)<br>Looks: Dark green eyes, short, shoulder-length,partially curly-partially straight light brown hair, tight navy blue t-shirt that cuts loosely at your waist and your sleeves cuts off at your elbows, you have black Sunakagure sandals.

You leave the restaurant and shove your way through the crowd of Kazekage fan girls. It sickened you to your stomach to even think of the Kazekage and his many fans. He was a complete concieted, selfish, jerk who has let the title of Kazekage go to that big head of his. You were about a block or two away from your apartment when guess who shows up? None other than Kazekage Gaara himself. Talk about speaking of the devil himself. He knew how you had no interest in him whatsoever and that you can't stand him. He finds it funny and loves taking advantage of your feelings and your short-tempered personality to push your buttons. "Morning, Hira," he said. "taking a stroll are we?" You looked to him furtively. and then looked back ahead of you.'Why does he always have to mess with me,' you thought. 'Of all those girls that follow him around and flirt, he chooses me to pick on and annoy.' "You're not gonna answer me, Hira?" You looked to him again without turning your head and then back ahead of you in the direction you were walking. He grabs your arm, pulls you in front of him, and, while grasping your arm still, he uses his free hand to grab your face and pull it close to his. "Did I do something to upset you, Hira, hunh?" You wiggled your face free and and tried your arm but he wouldn't let go. "I swear to you, Gaara, if you don't let me go I'm gonna-"  
>"Gonna do what, exactly, Hira?" You stopped and didn't finish your sentence when he said this. It was a crime to threaten the Kazekage. He smirked as he noticed that you remembered that. you knew he'd report you just for fun. God how you hated him. "How about this, Hira?" You looked him in the eyes with spite and spoke through grited teeth, "What, Gaara?"<br>"I have a surprise and secret I wanna give you. If you let me give it to you, i won't report you." You looked at him, analyzing his sly, deceiving grin. He didn't seem very trustworthy, as always, but you figured 'What's the worst he could do, eh?' "Fine," you agreed,"you can give me your stupid surprise."  
>"Good. Don't come home till eight or eight-thirty." He let go of your arm and you glared at him again. "Why not, hunh? What, are you gonna trash my house? Is that the surprise?" Gaara chuckled at you and smirked. "No, Hira. Just trust me, okay?" Instead of answering him,you turned and walked away.<p>

You walk out your favorite clothing store after being in there for an hour wearing a brand new dress. It's red, hangs off your shoulders, and hugs your curves perfectly. You wear a black sash around your waist, further showing off your curves. You walked by a bookstore and saw a picture of Kazekage Gaara hanging in the window. In the picture, he was laying in a meadow on his back playing with a flower and looking calm, peaceful and kind. You smiled and stared at his picture for about a minute before you realized what you were doing and scowled at yourself. You scoff at the picture, thinking about the Kazekage you knew, and walk inside the bookstore to check the clock. "Only seven-thirty," you mumble to yourself, "I'll stay here for another hour or so. Then I'll leave." You go to the back of the bookstore and find a book you like. You curl up in a beanbag and begin the first chapter...

When you finish that long first long chapter, you jump up, stretch, and look to the clock. Eight-forty-eight. You almost shriek and begin running to the front of the store. You quickly buy the book and run out. After you were running for about five minuetes, you stop and curse at yourself. "Why am I running to 'Him'? I shouldn't even be on time. I should make him wait. I don't even want his stupid surprise." You start walking slowly to your apartment.

You walk through your front door, expecting the worst, and are surprised to see that it was clean. You take off your shoes and set your book on your table. You smile seeing the box of pizza sitting on your table. "Aw, he had a whole thing set up. Maybe I should've been on time." You frown once you open the box and see there's not a piece left. "Nevermind," you say. You turn towards and call for Gaara to see if he was still there. You were about an hour late so you didn't think he would be. You hear shuffling in one of the rooms upstairs and smile. You slowly climb up the stairs and look around. You don't see anyone and shrug. If he wanted to give you a surprise so badly, he knew where to find you. You walk into your room and stand in the doorway. Something didn't feel right. You reacted too late. Your door was closed by someone other than and you were quickly pushed to the ground. You struggled to speak with the weight of the person on top of you. "G..G...Gaara..ge..get off..m..me!" He looked down at you with that grin of his. "Why," he asked, "don't you want your surprise?" You glare up at him. "What is it?"  
>"Now, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore would it?"<br>"Gaara just get off me." Instead of answering you or compling to what you said, he began to lick and suck on your neck. You had the urge to moan but didn't want to. Not to him. You hated him. Or did you? "G..Gaara? Wha..what are you doing?" He stopped for a brief moment to answer your question. "Giving you your surprise, Hira." He went back to sucking your neck and you squirmed underneath him. Yet, he still kept his suction on your neck. "Hira...stop...moving...," he said after a while. You refused to do so and began squirming even more. "Dammit...Hira..." He pressed his body closer to yours and pinned your arms to your sides. Now you could barely move an inch. "Gaara," you pleaded, "Please, don't. I-Ahhh!" You screamed in pleasure as he stuck three fingers inside you. He smirked and pumped them in and out of you at a fast pace. You bite your lip to keep from screaming in pleasure again. You didn't want to enjoy this. You couldn't enjoy this. This treatment coming from the guy you hated...but if you hated him...why are you enjoying this and wanting more? He pulls his fingers out of you and smirks his famous smirk. "Gaara," you say, "stop. Please, I-" He silences you by pressing his lips to yours. He flicks his tongue across your lips and you refused to open them so he stuck his fingers back into you. You shriek and he takes the opportunity to shove his tongue into your mouth. He runs his tongue against yours and explores your mouth. You try pushing him off of you but don't succeed. You realize he had picked you up off the floor and moved you when you're thrown onto your bed. When he gets on top of you, he has nothing on but his boxers. (Red by the way :) ) "Please, Gaara," you plead on more time, "Don't do this. I...I don't even-"  
>"You and I both know you do so stop resisting," he said. Then he bent to your ear and whispered, "Succumb to desire and passion, Hira." You went red in the face as he began sucking an your neck again. When he pulled up, he took a kunai and said, "Shame such a sexy dress has to go. But, it's in the way of such a sexy, sensual body so i guess it isn't that bad." He ripped your dress straight down the middle with the kunai and pulled it off of you. "Gaara," you screamed, "I just bought that!"<br>"I'll buy you a new one. No worries," he said. He pulled your bra off and took your left nipple in his mouth. He sucked and bit on it. It felt great to you but you didn't want him to know that. You bit your lip to keep yourself from moaning his name. When he had given both of your breast, he removed your panties and started rubbing your clit with his thumb. You gasp and force yourself not to moan. Gaara looks at you and smirks. "If you moan my name, I'll stop," he says. You shake your head. You refuse to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was pleasuring you. He shrugs. "Okay. Be like that. We can do this the hard way." He put your legs over his shoulders, bent down, and started licking and sucking on your clit. You couldn't hold in your moans anymore and let one slip. Gaara smirked and lifted his head up. "Good try, but that's not my name. I want you to scream my name, Aira." You loved the way he whispered your nickname. You didn't let him know that, though. He bent back down and stuck his tongue into you. You groaned and grabbed his head, pushing him further into you. You threw your head back and moaned his name. Gaara obliged to it by moving his tongue in and out of you. Your breathing became faster as you started to reach your climax. Gaara pulled his tongue out of you before you came. You grunted in disapproval. Gaara grinned as he took off his boxers and said, "But, I thought you didn't want this, Aira. You seem so into it. A couple minuetes ago you were telling me to stop."  
>"Just cut it out and fuck me already," you say. He grins and positions himself at your entrance. Gaara may not have been your first but he sure was the biggest. ( you did it with, like, two guys ). He rammed into and you moaned loudly. He began pumping you fast and hard. You moaned his name in between groans. "No,No, Aira," he said, "Scream it. Scream my name." He began pumping in and out of you faster and you gasped and began calling his name with each pump. "Louder, Aira, louder," Gaara said, pumping even faster. You oblige as your climax is getting closer. Soon you screech out his name one final time before you climax. Gaara began pumping you even faster, making you scream 'fuck' over and over again, until he climaxed as well. He slowed down a bit and rode out his climax. He pulled out and layed next to you, both of you breathing hard. "Hira," he says. You turn to him. "Hmm?"<br>"I...I've always loved you. you know that, right?" You blush and scoot closer to his body, resting your head on his chest. "I'm sorry I've been a jerk to you instead of just telling you how I felt," he said, "I didn't know how to act around you and stuff."  
>"It's okay," you say, "And I love you too. My little conceited jerk."<p>

Comment, Rate, Message and whatever else you do. It's my first lemon so I don't know what I'm really doing yet. I'll improve in that areas that need improvement. :) I'm coming out with a second part to this so, look out for it. But I need comments and reviews to continue. So please, get on it. I also have a poll I want everyone to take. Please visit my profile and take it. Thanks .


	2. Greggy's back

Okay, it's been a year since the last part of the stroy and you and Gaara are still going strong. Here's the information in case you need it. 

Name: Hira Hoku (Gaara calls you Aira, he's the only one who does)  
>Age: 19 (he's 20)<br>Looks: You grew your hair out to your middle back for Gaara, you dyed your hair black, you wear a black, long sleeved, half jacket, a red tank top underneath that cuts off loosely at your belly button, some black skinny jeans with two red and one white belts, and some black Sunagakure sandals.  
>Occupation: Book store Clerk <p>

You're taking a walk, watching the stars and the beautiful moon above. You took a lot of walks at night and this was no exception. Usually Gaara would be waiting for you at the outskirts of town so you decided to walk there. When you got there, you were surprised to Gaara wasn't there. You figured he was at the Kazekage tower. Back home. Probably busy with his Kazekage buisness. You moved in with Gaara and his sibilings last week and was still getting used to you get home, Gaara was in his office, dealing with paperwork as usual. You sigh and knock on his office door. " Rara, babe. It's me, Aira," you say through the door.  
>"Come in," he says. You enter<br>and find him at his desk, doing paperwork. You walk to him and begin tomassage his shoulders. "Ya know, you should take a break. And I know just the way you can." You were hinting to him that you wanted to fuck as you've done many times before on his desk. "He pushed your hands away in fustration. "Not now, Aira. I've got a lot work to do. And I'm not in the mood." He continued on with his work without looking up at you. You sigh in sadness. "Okay, Rara. I'll see you later." You turn and walk out his office, down the hallway and some stairs, walk down another hallway and into the room you share with Gaara. You sit on the bed and think about your current relationship with Gaara. You understand completely that he's the Hokage and everything, but when you both started going out, he always took time to be with you. But recently he hasn't been with you as much. He's always busy now. You start to doubt his feelings for you. Thinking that maybe he was getting tired of you and was going to break up with you soon. You sigh and lay down on the bed. A tear falling from your eye as you drifted of to sleep. 

"Thank you, ma'am and please come again." You were at work the next day and just sold a lady $300 worth of books. You wave cheerful to lady while she left through the door. Once she left, however, you slouched on the counter and sighed. Gaara promised he would meet you over five hours ago. You wasted your lunch break looking for him so you were starving. Your shift ended at seven. Five minuetes away. You drum your fingers on the counter out of boredom. You set your head down on the counter and then the door opened. Ringing the bell with it. "Welcome to Suna's top bookstore. We have the best selection of books anywhere. We value your opinion and book choice," you mumble without looking up. "Didn't think you'd actually work here, Aira." You look up to see your ex-boyfriend, Greggorry. The one who originally gave you the nickname 'Aira'. You were surprised to see he still lived in the Sand village. "Greggy? How long has it been?" You come from behind the counter and give him a big bear hug. When he hugged you, you forgot everything he did to you. You forgot the reason why you broke up with him in the first place. The things he used to do to you. You forgot about all the things between you and Gaara. Forgot about Gaara all together. All you remembered and wanted at that moment was to be in Gregg's arms. You stood in his arms for a about how crazy youused to be over him. You didn't notice the door open or the bell ring and kept hugging Gregg. The only reason you noticed someone else was there was because you were quickly pulled away from him and into another person's arms. "Rara? What are you.."Gaara looks at Gregg angrily and speaks through clenched teeth. "Who the hell is this, Hira?" You push away from Gaara and fold your arms. "A friend. And who the hell do you think you are yanking me around like that? I am not your plaything, Gaara."  
>"I'll see tomorrow, Aira," Gregg said. He hurries out of the store. You wave and look up at the clock. It almost time for you to leave so you go behind the counter and get your things. Pulling outa cereal bar and eating it. You look and notice Gaara was holding a bouquet of yellow roses. Your favorite flower. He usually did that when he wanted to apologize for something. You pick up your bag, ignoring Gaara completely, and left the store. Gaara following right behind you. "Aira, where are you going? Wait, okay. Let me explain. Aira!" You stop walking and turn to face Gaara. A firey look in your eyes. You were getting tired of waiting for him. Always waiting for him. This was not how you expected it to be in a relationship with him. Not what you wanted. Not the way it was susposed to be. "And what kept you from visiting me like you promised five hours ago," you ask angrily. "You know how work is. Its unpredictable. I can't guarantee I can keep the plans I make." You sigh. "Babe, I know your the Kazekage and everything, so the village is more important, but we don't really spend time with each other like we used to. We aren't having fun like usual. You're barely ever there anymore. I think that maybe...maybe we should just call it quits. Just until you can manage a personal life and a work life." <p>

"Aira? Wha..what are you saying?If this is about me not being with you, if you think I don't want you, I do. I really do. I love you Aira, Just...just don't say things like that. It can work."  
>"I know it will. Just not now. Please, let's just wait till you can get your priorities in order Gaara. I-"<br>"My only priority and concern right now is us Aira. Please. I didn't ask to be Kazekage. I was chosen. Please. Things will work out. I swear. Airia... give me a week. If you still don't wanna be with me then fine. But, just a week. Please. I don't wanna lose you. I love you. You're mmy world right now, Aira. Don't go. Please? Just don't go." You force yourself not to cry but tears come streaming down your face anyway."Okay," you decide. "One week Rara, that's it." Gaara smiles and hugs you. "I love you, Aira."  
>"And so do I, Kazekage." Gaara chuckled and gave you your flowers. You took them and his hand in yours. You both began taking a walk home to give him that 'break' you promised him.<p>

Thanks for reading. Message, Favourite and everything else you do.


	3. Office messmaking

You took them and his hand in yours. You both began taking a walk home to give him that 'break' you promised him. You and Gaara entered his office in fury of kisses. Gaara closed the door with his foot, not wanting to break your kiss. He picks you up, lips still attached to yours, walks to his chair, sits in it and puts you on his lap. You both begin tearing each others clothes off, not breaking your lip contact for more than a few seconds. Once your clothes are off, you slid Gaara into you and he starts on your breasts while pumping you, making you moan in pleasure and put you head back. You begin meeting Gaara's thrusts, further increasing your pleasure. Soon you both reach your climax. Gaara picks you up, sliding himself out of you, causing a little puddle of a mixture of juices to form on the edge of the chair. Some slid off onto the carpeted floor. But you two didn't notice. Gaara had already layed you down on his desk where he was pounding into you once more. You came twice before Gaara came a all. When he exited you, there was another puddle of both your juices on the desk. Didn't notice that either. You had already pushed Gaara away and got onto the carpeted floor, Gaara quickly following. You guys began making out feircley again before Gaara went down and began eating you out, tastingboth you and himself. After you came, some sprayed onto the capet, but both of you yet again didn't notice. Gaara pumped you one more time, causing you to come before stopping. He pulled out, watching as he spreaded a trail of both your juices onto the carpet. He kissed once more before you both hurridley got dressed. "I love you, Aira," he said before pulling you into a passionate kiss after you both were dressed. "Me too," you reply. You both walk towards your room hand in hand.


	4. The Reason He was Busy

Here's the information in case you need it.  
>Name: Hira Hoku (Gaara calls you Aira, he's the only one who does)<br>Age: 19 (he's 20)  
>Looks: You grew your hair out to your middle back for Gaara, you dyed your hair black, you wear a black, long sleeved, half jacket, a red tank top underneath that cuts off loosely at your belly button, some black skinny jeans with two red and one white belts, and some black Sunagakure sandals.<br>Occupation: Book store Clerk  
>You were once again taking a nice walk throught the village. The only thing different was that it was one o' clock in the morning. You were looking for Gaara because he left a note for you saying that when you wake up to meet him. Problem was, you had no idea where because he didn't say. You already checked his favorite places, the Kazekage office, and his favorite resturaunts but no sign. You decided to check the place where he always meets you when your'e out walking. If he wasn't there, you'd go back home and wait for him. You walk by a barbeque joint that was closed as someone walked out hastilyfastening his shirt. "Hey, Greggy," you say. He looks up at you, already done fixing his shirt, and waved to you. "Hey, Aira. what are you doing out so late? It's like, one in the morning." You smile. "Yea but I was looking for Gaara. He wanted me to meet him. But I could ask you why you're out late as well." Gregg smirked and shook his head. "No reason. Ya know, your boyfriend should be with you and if he isn't, he should be looking for you. Not the other way around."<br>"I hear you talking, Greggy." He yawned and did the arm over the shoulder trick. You didn't say anything and just wiggled your shoulder so his arm would fall. You had a feeling he would eventually do something like this.  
>You decided to start a conversation with him. Evry onece in a while he would put his arm on your shoulder or around your waist or hold your hand. You finally got mad when he put his hand on your lower back. "Greggorry, quit it," you said.<br>"Why," he said with a smirk.  
>"You know I'm in a relationship right now, Gregg. You had your chance and you blew it."<br>"I didn't blow it, you just escaped."  
>"Gregg. Just leave me alone. I'm not gonna do this. Not with you."<br>"Why?" He held the same smirk as before.  
>"Because I'm with Gaara you know that." He stops walking and grabs your wrist. Pulling you towards him and facing you. He took his other hand and put it on your lower back, pulling you closer to him. "I don't see your Kazekage boyfriend anywhere. He won't have to know, Aira." You glare up at Gregg. You didn't expect he would do this in public. He never did when you two were together. Then you noticed that a lot of people weren't outside because it was two in the morning. "Let me go, Gregg," you say cocking your left eyebrow to shw you were angry. He laughed. "Oh Aira. I forgot how much fun you were. Fucking you againwill be sweet, my little Aira." You struggled against his grasp on your wrist. "Greggorry. Seriously, let me go!" His grin kinda freaked you out and his grip on your wrist became tighter. "Greggorry! Let me the fuck go!"<br>"Is something going on here?" You stop squirming and look to your left to see Kankuro standing there, looking at you and Gregg angrily. Gregg looked at him with anger and spite. You took the oppurtunity to yank your wrist and moveaway from him and turn to face Kankuro. "Nothing's wrong, kuro. Just having a conversation with an old friend." He eyed Gregg suspiciosly. "You sure? You don't want me to hang around, do you? I care for you. You my brother's girl and all."  
>"No, I'm cool. But thanks, Kuro. No need to worry." You smile a big, fake smile and he nods. "I'll see back at the tower then." He stands there for a few seconds, debating whether he should really leave, and then decides to. He makes sure to bumb shoulders with Gregg as he leaves, causing you towear a big grin on your face. Gregg follows you while you walk but doesn't say a word. Just the occasional grunt of anger. Whenyou catch a glimpse of the edge of the villiage, you see Gaarapacing by a tree. You grin and begin to run towards him. You crash into him, hugging him tightly. Gaara is caught of guard for a moment but then, after realizing it was you, he hugs you back. He spins you around with glee, allowing you to notice that Gregg wasn't there anymore. When Gaara set you down, he sat on the ground in front of the tree. You sat on his lap, facing him. "Why'd you want to meet out here," you ask him. He smirked. "The guy who cleans the office told me that we can't be fuckin' in there anymore because we leave it such a mess." You giggle. "And what about the bedroom?"<br>"It's two-something in the morning. I don't think Kankuro and Temari wanna hear us, well you morethan me...and the bed against the wall so..." You laugh. "So you decided to fuck outside?"  
>"Well, noone will hear us, that much, and we do come here a lot..." You giggle again. "What's so funny, Aira?"<br>"Nothing. It's just the idea that you honestly think I'd fuck out in the open wilderness. You really think I'd do that, Rara?" He shrugged his shoulders. You sigh to surpress a giggle and look at Gaara. You were about to kiss him when one of the head Jounin of Suna appears, worry-strickened. "Lord Kazekage. It's happened again. Another body has been found." Gaara gets up and you do as well. "Where," he asks the Jouninurgently. "Over by the barbeque pit.' Gaara growls and you look to him urgently. "Gaara, what's wrong? what's happening?"  
>"Hira, not now. Come on. Lets get home and then I'll explain it to you." You nod your head and follow him back to Kazekage tower. He leads you to both your's and his room. He waits for you to change into one of his white button up shirtsand then sits with you on the bed andexplains to you that the reasonwhy he was so busy was because there was someone in the village kidnapping, raping, and killing countlessfemales. He was busy with trying to catch him so it wouldn't eventually happen to you. "So, I need you to stay either at home or at work siince it's gotten mor serious. Can you handle that, Aira? You won't be too bored would you?" You shake your head. "As long as you come visit after work, I'll be fine." Hekisses your forehead. "I promise. don'tstay up too late waiting for me, okay?" You nod your head. Nowing you couldn't even if he wanted you to. You were tired and had work the next day. It was about an hour after Gaara left when there was knock on the Tower door. You are woken up by it and groan in aggitation. Knowing Temari and Kankuro won't do it, you get up to answer the door. Forgetting the fact that you had nothing on but Gaara's shirt. You were drowsy and couldn't really think straight at the moment. You're surprised to see Gregg was the one who knocked on the door. You yawn, not stretching because of what you were wearing, and ask him why he wasthere at four in the morning. "I just need to talk to you, Aira. It's important," he says. You shake your head, yawn again, and say, "Well, speak. You're right here."<br>"I meant inside. could you grant me that?" You shake your head again but let him in side anyway. You lead him into the kitchen and turn the light on. He sits in a chair and you stand by the table, awaiting the thing he wanted to talk to you about...

Talk about a cliffhanger, un?


	5. Hira's Gone

Okay, last time we left off, Greggy came over at four in the morning to tell you something important. Also, from now on I'll be doing recaps. Explaining what happened in the last paragraph and showing the last sentence written. Okay? Understand? Good, then on with the story.  
><strong>Recap:<strong>_ He sits in a chair and you stand by the table, awaiting the thing he wanted to talk to you about...__  
><em>He sits, staring at you, sizing up you body repeatedly, making you uncomfortable until you final spoke, breaking the silence. "What is it that you wanted, Greggorry? I don't have-'scuze me- **YOU** don't have a lot of time. Make it quick." Greggorry got up and stood in front of his chair, about an arms length away from you. It scared you that he was that close, Temari was out on a mission and Kankuro was out with Gaara investigating the rapings. You were alone in this house with **Him**. It scared you even more when he smirked his infamous smirk. The smirk he always gave you before he hurt you when you were with him all those years ago. You were twelve and innocent and him fourteen, cunning, and deceptive. The thoughts of the things that happened to you while you were together scared you just like his smirk did. His stare, he, himself scared the hell out of you. You faked like you weren't unfazed at all and spoke with fake bravery in your voice. "Gregg, what do you want?" He stared at you still with the smirk and that look in his eyes. "As I recall, you're with the 'Kazekage', aren't you," he said, not wiping his smirk off, saying Kazekage with spite and loathing. You nod your head, scared that if you spoke, it would crack and show how much fear you were in at the moment. His grin grew bigger. "That guy from before, his brother, right?" You nod you head once more. "So, we're in this house all alone, aren't we?" You were surprised. "How do you figure that," you ask. "Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are all here. All I have to do is call and they'll come."  
>"No, they aren't. That girl is on a mission and your boyfriend and his brother are out on their investigations. I saw them on my way here. You can't lie to me, bitch. You're back in my grasps again and this time, I'll make sure you don't escape. Your boyfriend is such a fuckin' idiot. If I were him, I wouldn't leave my girlfriend for one second. I'd always make sure she was in my sight or at least around my 'siblings'. Especially when there's a guy out there raping and murdering girls around here. You asked me what I wanted to tell you, you're smart enough. I think you already figured it out already, didn't you, Aira?" He rubbed your face with his thumb and you spat in his face. He instantly got mad and smacked you with his backhand. You knelt over from impact; you weren't abused in a while so you weren't accustomed to it like you were when you were with him. As soon as you recovered and looked back at Gregg, straight in the face, and spoke. "You're sick." He smirked.<br>"What would ever give you that impression, Aira?"  
>"You're the ones raping those poor girls. And don't call me Aira. You lost that privilege the moment you first touched me." Greggorry, still with his smirk on his face, said, "That's right, baby," he said in a mocking sing-song voice before roughly grabbing your chin with one hand and your lower back with other, pulling you close to him before speaking once more. "And I'll call you whatever the Hell I choose to,<em> Aira, baby.<em>" He whispered the last two words with a sultry, moaning whisper. The same way he did the night you lost your virginity to him. When he tricked you into it. And the way he would right when he was raping you. It brought back terrible memories that you didn't want to remember. It brought tears to your eyes. Gregg smirked, getting the effect he wanted from his little two-worded phrase, and pushed his lips unto yours. He forced his tongue into your mouth, allowing you to taste that nasty taste that always was on his tongue whenever he kissed you were together, _Peppermint_. You fell into his arms, not thinking straight, remembering only how you first felt when you were first with him all those years ago. You embraced the kiss, feeling how you always felt when he kissed you, miserable but joyful at the same time. You could feel Gregg smirk into the kiss. _Just like old times_, you thought. You were so busy reminiscing you hadn't noticed the front door open or notice the two beings walk in on you and Gregg. What you did notice was Gregg being ripped from your grasp. You opened your eyes and saw Gaara standing over Gregg, punching him a few good times in the jaw. "Gaara, Gaara stop, please, don't. GAARA!" Gaara stops punching Gregg and throws him, literally, out through the front door. While Gaara was busy with Gregg, Kankuro came over to you. "What the hell was that," he asked. More like shout-yelled, but... You look at your feet, not noticing him shake his head before leaving. Which was smart, he was getting the hell out of dodge before Gaara erupted. This is just what he did, the moment he came into view of you. "What the HELL was that, Hira? WHAT THE HELL! Honestly? You tell me that you don't wanna be with me because I was being a bad boyfriend, but here the Hell you are, with another Mother Fucking, God-Damn man in MY fuckin' house! How the Hell could you bring that guy into my fuckin' house? How could you do this to me? Did I do something wrong, Hira? Did I upset you in anyway? What would make you do this? And to me? After I was good to you?"  
>"Gaara, no. That's not at all what was supposed to happen. I didn't mean for this to happen. Just wait and-"<br>"You know what, fuck it. I don't care anymore. Fuck this, fuck him, and fuck you. Don't talk to me right now. Right now, I'm done with you." He turned and stormed off towards your guys' room. You tried to chase after him, attempting to explain but he was to fast for you. He got to the room and closed the door on your tear-stained face. You banged on the door, calling for him, but it was pointless. He just yelled some more, telling you to go away. You got up and decided to give up. Assuming that Kankuro wouldn't let you sleep in his room for the night as Gaara calmed down, you decided you had only on place to go. It was five in the morning, you weren't exactly thinking very clearly. You left and went to go to that one place.  
>"He-he-he just -" He rubbed your head while cooing you. When he did this, you forgot everything he did to you. Even the things he just said a few hours ago. He was caring for you the way you always wanted to. The next thing you knew, you both were naked in his room on his bed while he was thrusting into you. You both fucked all night long. When you awoke the late afternoon of the next day, you had a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach. You climbed out of the bed and tried to get dressed before you felt a hand grab your wrist, gripping it tightly, and a groggy irritated voice spoke. "Where the Hell do you think you're going?" You turnt to see Gregg looking up at you, an irritated look in his eyes. "Home. To my boyfriend. The Kazekage," you said, putting emphasis on boyfriend and Kazekage to try and intimidate Gregg, knowing full well that it wouldn't work. His grip tightened on your arm. "He don't want you, Aira. He hates you. Don't go and hurt yourself even further. Just stay here with me. Get back in the bed, I wanna fuck." You snatch your hand away from his grasp and begin getting dressed again. He was telling you lies again. Trying to make you stay. Gregg turned his back to you, pulling the covers over himself, "Go ahead, don't listen to me. Cause yourself heartache. I don't care." You walk away from him, regretting ever sleeping with him the night before. As soon as you got out Gregg's house, you jumped off the porch and began running towards the Kazekage Tower. As soon as you get there, your heart stops. You see bags of things sitting the sidewalk in front of the tower, clothes were piling out one bag and you could see it was yours. You were being kicked out. You look up to see Gaara coming out with two more bags. He looks up to see you and drops the bags. "Gaara, what...what's happening?"<br>"We're done, Hira. What did you expect? You can take your shit and go. This is the last of it." He indicated the two bags he had previously dropped in your presence. Tears began rolling down your face. "But...but where am I supposed to stay? I have nowhere else to go."  
>"What about the guy you were with. That's where you were last night, right?" You didn't answer; you just stared at Gaara, more tears streaming down your face. "Gaara. Wait, you don't understand. I can't be with him. I CAN'T. Do you get it? CAN'T. He-"<br>"You shouldn't have chosen him over me. Seems like you could be with him enough to kiss him in my house and then go fuck him." You were surprised and hurt by how cold and bitter those words came out Gaara's mouth. You made an attempt to say something, then changed your mind. Nothing you said would change his mind. You lost the one thing that gave real, true meaning to your life after you broke up with Gregg. You began bawling as you turned and ran down the street. You didn't know where, you just focused on running. Letting your legs carry you wherever they did. When you stopped at sat down, you realized that you had ran to the outskirts of Suna, to the tree were you and Gaara often hung out. You sat by the tree and hummed to yourself, trying, unsuccessfully, not to cry. You were humming the song Gaara used to hum to you after he made love to you and you were both laying in his bed, drifting off to sleep. You didn't know what song it was exactly, but you liked it. You felt a presence by you and didn't need to look up to know who it was. You could smell his musk of sex a mile away. "What could you possibly want now, Gregg," you said, though it came out kinda muffled because your head was in your lap. But he understood you. "Why are you mad at me? It's not my fault you fucked me. Not my fault you were with me. You had a choice. You knew the kind of guy I was. You screwed up your own damn life, not me." You didn't say anything to him as it dawned on you that it was true. You didn't have to go to him last night; you didn't have to let him into the tower either. You had choices and you made the bad ones. This all fell on you. You stopped crying but didn't move your head from your lap. You just kept humming. Gregg bent down and patted your head. "If you want, you can stay with me for a while. I already got your things from out on the streets and put them at my house so that no one would steal your stuff. Come on," he grabbed your arm gently but you yanked it away. "No way, Gregg. Fool me once, shame on you. Not gonna happen a second time." He grunted. "What's wrong, Aira? Just, come on," he grabbed your arm again and you yanked it back once more, but this time you stood up and faced him, hiding a kunai in one hand behind your back. "Don't ever fuckin' call me Aira ever again, Greggorry! I don't wanna come with you! You are the whole damn reason I ruined the best relationship I've ever had! Fuck you, don't touch me, and don't ever come back!" You were infuriated with him, hoping that someone would come to your aid again like Kankuro had but it was in vain because no one was really outside at this point. _"Damnmit," _you thought, hoping your training was enough for you to fend him off long enough for you to get some help. Gregg smirked his infamous smirk again and just shook his head. "When are you ever going to learn, Aira? I'm not ever going away. I'm not going to stop. Just when you think I'm gone and have been defeated, I'll be right there behind you. Watching you. You have, are, and always will be mine. You will never get away again, Aira." His words paralyzed you with fear just as he wanted them to. He took the opportunity to attack you while your guard was down. He came at you, fast as lightning, disappeared behind you, snatched the kunai away from you and hit your pressure point in the back of your head. Knocking you out. You groan in frustration as the last thing you see is the necklace Gaara gave you sitting on the ground before darkness clouds your vision...

_Kankuro's P.O.V. __  
><span>_So, I was walking around the village, scouting it for anything suspicious when I came across Hira at that tree she and Gaara were always at. She was a whiles away but I could tell it was her and she was upset. I recalled what happened a while ago between her and Gaara. I was all with him for kicking her out and everything; until I heard her say she couldn't be with this guy. Then that raised suspicion. I felt bad for not telling Gaara what I saw yesterday between her and that guy because now things looked bad for Hira. I began walking towards Hira when someone appeared by her side. That same guy from before. I stopped walking and decided to see what would happen next. It seemed that he wanted her to go with him somewhere and she wasn't having it. Then' after she stood up, I could barely make out what she screamed to him, "Don't ever fuckin' call me Aira ever again, Greggorry! I don't wanna come with you! You are the whole damn reason I ruined the best relationship I've ever had! Fuck you, don't touch me, and don't ever come back!" That was all I needed to hear, I began running towards her, ready to give her any assistance she needed with this guy, but before I could get there, he knocked Hira out. It happened in just a blink of an eye. I ran, hoping I could get there in time to save her, but the guy was gone quickly after picking her body up. I ran to the sight to see if I could trace him but there was nothing there. I dropped to my knees and pounded the ground, feeling guilty. Then I saw the necklace Gaara gave Hira on the ground. It was then I knew that I should tell Gaara what happened. All that I had seen and maybe he would help. I ran as fast as I could back to the tower and went to his office, banging on his door. "Gaara, it's me. Open the door, we gotta talk."  
>"Enter," he said. I stepped in and told him about everything I saw, about yesterday and just a few minuets before. I told him that I thought that Hira was in trouble and he just sat there, not saying a word, with a blank look on his face. It was starting to piss me the fuck off. "So, what do you think? Don't you think we should help her?" He shook his head. "That's her relationship. Her problem. As her friend, Kankuro, you should let her deal with her own problems and do this herself." This really pushed me over the edge. I slammed my fists on his desk, knocking the necklace out my hand. "Gaara, what the hell? She obviously needs some damn help and you can give it to her. Look, I know the area the guy lives. Maybe we can still get to her in time and save her. Gaara, your the fucking gosh-damn Kazekage, do something to help her, dammit!"<br>"Like I said, as her friend-" I took Gaara up by his shirt and slammed him up against the wall, not letting him finish his sentence. He was really being an idiot here, acting like such an ass because pf this stupid break-up. "Yeah, like hell I'm just going to sit here and let her get hurt. You, as the motherfucking god-damn Kazekage, need to help her and protect her from being hurt. She, as a fucking citizen of Sunagakure, the damn village you're supposed to protect. Now stop being such an ass and get to work doing your fucking job. Because if you don't help her, I will. And Temari most assuredly will help when she gets back from her trip." I dropped Gaara and left his office in a hurry, hoping to find this guy before it was too late.

_Gaara's P.O.V. __  
><span>_I sat on the floor of my office, going over in my head what I should do. Kankuro was right, but I couldn't bring myself to help her. I knew I was being stubborn and bitter but I couldn't help it. She was with another guy! And in my house too1 Then she left to go fuck with him and then had the audacity to think that I was going to let her back in. Just let her back all willy-nilly. I sighed as I stood up, knowing what I had to do. I sat in my chair at my desk, seeing something on my desk that shouldn't have been there. It should have been around Hira's neck. The necklace I gave her. Now I knew she was in trouble. She wouldn't ever take this off. Ever. No matter how mad she would get at me, she would never take this off. I figured Kankuro left it her for me to see. I got ready to send out a flight of jounin under Kankuro's command to look for her when my computer flashed on and I saw the face of the very guy I was looking for, flashing a smirk right up at me. "Kazekage,' he said in a sing-song voice. Just looking at this guy made me angry. "I've got something you want,' he spoke in that annoying son-song voice again before moving out the way of the camera to shoe Hira. She was on her knees, with her arms in front of her tied to the bedposts. Her legs were tied behind her and worst of all, she was naked. The guy moved in front of the camera once more. "She's mine. Don't look for her because you won't find her. We're nowhere near the village at all. You will never find out where she is, so good luck. You should just move on and forget about her because you're never getting her back. Now, for the show. And I wouldn't cut the computer off because this is the only way you have of seeing her, Kazekage." I growled in frustration. "What do you want? I'll give you anything, just give her back," I said. The guy just shook his head. "I want nothing. Not a thing. I have what I want. And besides, can't give you something back that was never yours to begin with. She was, is, and forever will be mine." I growled in anger again and watched in horror as he went behind Hira, stripped down, and began fucking her relentlessly. I turned away and began crying. I let this happen to her. I couldn't believe it but I let this happen. It's all my fault. As I heard her screams of torture, pain, help, and my name, I decided I was going to help a.s.a.p. I was going to save her from this guy if it was the last thing I did. I owed it to her. And one thing was for sure, I wasn't going to get this guy and torture him for everything he's done to my Hira.


End file.
